This is an application for partial funding of the conference on "The Biology and Chemistry of Vision", held under the auspices of FASEB, which will take place at the Omni Resort, Tucson, AZ on June 18-23, 2005. This conference continues the ongoing tradition of excellence in its contribution to knowledge of basic and clinically relevant research in vision science. It is part of a successful series of ten previous FASEB conferences held at various locations since 1985. This conference has been invaluable for disseminating the newest research results in this important field, as well as for having attracted numerous young and established scientists to visual science, thereby greatly contributing to new ideas in this field of research. Multidisciplinary approaches in biochemistry, molecular biology, physiology, biophysics, and genetics have contributed to the efficacy of this program. This conference is designed to focus primarily on photoreceptor cell components involved in development, visual transduction, dark adaptation, and cell maintenance. Particular emphasis is given to the understanding of mechanisms contributing to our knowledge of how genetic mutations can lead to visual loss such as occurs in retinitis pigmentosa and age-related macular degeneration. Proposed sessions will include topics on the biology and physiology of photoreceptors, human genetics and retinal disease, as well as gene therapy of recessive and dominant dystrophies.